Synthetic signaling systems: half-life control as a determinant of dynamic properties. Cellular stress responses often rely on underlying regulatory processes that are highly dynamic. In the context of interconnected gene-regulatory and signaling networks, the lifetime of mRNA and protein molecules has a large effect on the overall behavior of the cell. This effect often manifests itself in the underlying network dynamics, as degradation rates can play a central role in determining the crucial timing of events. In this program, we will examine the role of degradation on signaling networks. To do this, we will utilize tools from computational biophysics and synthetic biology to design and construct novel gene signaling circuits that allow for control over the degradation rates of proteins and mRNA.